Time
by apinchofushyn
Summary: An alternate timeline. This is a HomuraxKyoko fanfic :) Other pairings include MadokaxSayaka. Homura's heart condition unexpectedly came back and she has only has a few weeks left before she dies.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _Hi-! This is a HomuraxKyoko fanfic so be warned~ Other pairings include MadokaxSayaka (i just thought it'll be interesting ;) )

Perhaps this may be considered AU...since the events taking place in this particular timeline is different except that Walpurgis is still coming in a few weeks. And I'm sorry to say, but Mami won't be in the story. You'll see why later on in the story. This is rated M to be safe so kids, if you aren't of age yet, think twice before scrolling down to read the first chapter. :D

There might be some OOC-ness so please don't mind that too much.

And also, i don't own any characters or the anime itself (unfortunately)

* * *

_1_

_Oh god, not this again._ I groaned inwardly.

_Damn it, they have to learn to keep it down already._ I gritted my teeth as I pushed off my bed sheet cover.

Rubbing my sore forehead, I tried to tune out her voice but no matter what I do, I could only helplessly listen to her.

I could've tolerated it if it was still day time while I'm busy but for god's sake, it's 2am in the morning and they are still going at it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan and I stiffened.

_Goddamn telepathy. _

The moan only grew louder and louder and I could feel my whole body reacting to sounds of her moans, as I twitched about uncomfortably, the pleasure filled moans making me clench my thighs tightly together as I felt my core started to throb. I could already imagine what she was doing now.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _I shook my head violently, trying to clear my head of such indecent thoughts.

It was then a loud and final erotic moan screamed inside my head loudly and I could feel my face flushing as a shiver went down my spine.

The moans final toned down and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

_God damn it. When would this end? _

Covering my eyes with my hands, I tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. After hearing the incident going on in her room, there was no way I could fall back asleep that easy. _Damn it._

_They should've known that we could hear them going at it. Why can't they spare a thought for the others who genuinely need to sleep? But then again…her moans were really erotic. _

Pushing down the usual pangs of jealousy – that another girl is currently…with the girl I like, I sighed.

Suddenly, the door to my room slammed opened. I jerked up and scowled irritably at the unwelcomed visitor.

"Yo."

"Kyoko. What do you want?"

"How rude. To think I came to your room and all to find you."

"No one invited you here." I said coldly.

"I invited myself." The red-haired girl said indignantly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"You should know what I'm here for, miss-know-it-all." The other girl gave me a fanged grin, nonchalantly biting off the strawberry flavoured pocky that was in her mouth.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Have you tried telling the both of them to quiet down? I mean if it's you, Hom, I'm sure they'll listen. Since you could just whip their asses in a few seconds."

"I did. Apparently they thought I was joking."

Kyoko frowned and sighed, "Well, in that case there's nothing we can do about it than to bare with it huh?"

"Why don't you tell them?" I suggested.

"Nah, Sayaka'd probably try to hack me with her sword if I ever suggest that."

"Speaking of Miki-san…" I trailed off.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't even."

I couldn't resist making fun of the red head in front of me. "I never really did ask but how are you…coping seeing, or rather, hearing the girl you love…going at it with another girl."

The girl in front of me growled and hissed, "What'ya think? You just had to poke fun and annoy me huh?"

I shrugged, not a change in my expression. To be honest, I felt sorry for Kyoko. But she didn't need to know that.

"Oh? What about Madoka?" Kyoko challenged, a cocky grin on her face.

"What about her?" I said expressionlessly, trying not to show how much it irked me.

"Hmm? I seem to recall that you're in love with that cute little pinkete." Kyoko teased.

A tinge of red spread across my cheeks and I snorted, "So what if I was."

"Admit it. It irritates you to no end that someone else's doing your crush now."

I could feel my face heating up. "Kyoko! Can you not be so crude?" I hissed.

"Oh? What's wrong, Homu-chan?" the spear wielder mocked, "Looks like someone's embarrassed. I never thought I'll live to see the day where the cold and emotionless Homura acting all embarrassed."

"I'll kill you." I threatened murderously.

"I love you too, Hom." Kyoko said.

"So how long are you going to stand there?" I asked unkindly, wondering if her nickname for me would be a frequent thing.

"Until you invite me into the room."

"I thought you invited yourself in already."

"Tsk. It's basic courtesy to wait till the host allows you to go in."

"Says the girl who practically barges into people's room when they're sleeping." I commented drily.

"I doubt you're actually sleeping." Kyoko commented, a sly grin on her face.

"You're right. I wasn't. That doesn't give you the right to barge into my room."

"Okay, fine. You've made your point. There's no point in us bickering like this. Geez. Why can't I ever have a normal conversation with you?"

I was about to retort something back when a loud moan echoed inside my mind. _Crap. _

Seeing me stiffen up, Kyoko opened her mouth to say something but she too froze.

_Looks like she's visibly affected by them too._

"Damn it all to hell. What the fuck are they doing at 3 freakin' a.m? Jesus fucking Christ."

"Hey. Watch your mouth."

Kyoko ignored me as she gritted her teeth, her eyes blazed with anger.

"I can't stand this." The red head started to pace inside my room.

"That makes the both of us." I said.

"We're hopeless, aren't we?" Kyoko finally said.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was driving at.

"I mean, look at us. We're both pinning for someone who can never be ours. To make things worse, both of our object of affection had decided to hook up and now their having sex in their room and we're able to hear them through the telepathy."

Kyoko was right. Not that I'd actually admit that to her.

"I think we should give up on them." Kyoko stated.

"I've already given up on Madoka."

"What? Seriously? Since when?" Kyoko looked shocked.

"Since they started trying to get into each others' skirts," I half growled, clenching my fists.

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear Hom saying such…what was the word you used…ah…crude…stuff." Kyoko laughed nervously.

I glared at the red head.

"We'll I'm giving up on Sayaka." Kyoko proclaimed.

"That's good." I said, for the sake of saying it.

"Well, yea."

Silence.

"Do you think…?" Kyoko hesitated, pausing, a weird look on her face.

"What? Spit it out."

Kyoko chewed her pocky and said, "Do you think we should hook up?"

I'd almost choked on my saliva.

"What the hell, Kyoko?!"

"I mean, I think you're quite cute. I'm sure I don't look that bad either. I think I look pretty well. So appearance wise there's no issues."

"Egoistical jerk."

"Hey! I was just suggesting. And secondly, though we almost seem to fight and quarrel when we see each other, I think…that's just how our relationship is like. You do know that I think of you as a friend right?"

"…I'm flattered." I muttered. Truly, I am flattered. I didn't think Kyoko would think of me as a friend. Much as I would love to deny it, there's something about Kyoko that I can't ignore. Maybe travelling to the past too many times made me have a soft spot for that red-haired girl but I thought Kyoko as a friend as well, if not the very least, an ally or partner.

"So, Hom? How about it?" Kyoko asked.

I shook my head, "It's impossible. At least for now. I'm sure neither of us has gotten fully over Sayaka and Madoka yet, especially since we're still trapped in the love between the two of them. Suggesting that we get together to drown out our feelings for Sayaka, in your case, and Madoka in mine, is like we're denying our feelings for them and not really actually letting them go."

"True. Fine then. I'll wait. Then I'll ask you again." Kyoko finally conceded.

Before I could say anything, another loud moan filled our heads.

"Looks like we won't be able to sleep tonight." Kyoko muttered.

I kept quiet, not saying anything as I stared at Kyoko.

The red head finally said, "Can I stay in your room for tonight? I don't think I can stand being in my room alone with all their 'sound effects' invading my mind. If you're here, it helps me to relax a little and maybe even be distracted."

I was about to reject her but then I saw her pleading eyes. _Damn it. She also knew how to play the right cards._

"Fine." I finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter's 2 up- I've added some conditions that are out of the context of the anime and...yea. Anyways, enjoy and reviews are appreciated~

On another note, I've yet to decide whether this would be a happy or sad ending though.

* * *

2

_The two of us were lying on the ground side by side, exhausted and heavily wounded from the battle. The both of us were breathing heavily, unable to move as we lay motionless on the ground, despair hanging in the air like a huge white elephant._

_"Listen…How about the two of us become monsters and really mess up this whole, awful world, huh? Until there is no more evil, no more sadness, nothing left at all…Let's just break, break, break it all to dust…! Don't you think…that would be great?" I gasped for breath weakly, turning to the girl beside me._

_The pink haired girl smiled gently and before I could stop her, she pressed a grief seed onto the purple soul gem that I was clutching._

_My eyes widened in shock while the girl just smiled grimly at me, "I lied earlier. I had just this one left."_

_"No! Why would you –? On me?!" I turned around painfully, tears streaming down my face._

_"Because I want to ask you to do something that only you can do." The pinkete gasped, breathing heavily._

_"Homura-chan…you can go back in time, right? You can change history, so that it won't end like this, right?" she cried weakly and desperately, her anguished tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Yeah…" I sobbed._

_"Then would you…go back and save stupid me before I get tricked by Kyubey?_

_"I swear it! I promise I'll save you! No matter how many times I have to go back and try! I swear, I will protect you!" The dirty and murky colour of the soul gem on my hand finally disappeared, becoming pure again._

_"Thank you…" Her body started to spasm in excruciating pain and she cried out._

_I sat up immediately, holding onto her hand, her name stuck in my throat as another sob threatened to overwhelm me._

_"Can I ask you…one more thing…?" she asked._

_I nodded tearfully._

_"I…I don't want to become a witch…"_

_It felt like the whole world had stopped. Her words rang inside my mind. Oh God…No…Did she mean…_

_"There are awful…sad things in this world, but…there are lots…of things…worth…protecting too…"_

_"Madoka!"_

_"Homura-chan, you…finally called me…by my first name…I'm happy…" Madoka slowly raised her hand up in my direction, trying to force a gentle smile on her face, her corrupted soul gem on her wounded palm._

_Crying, I changed into my Magical Girl outfit unwilling as I grabbed my gun from my shield._

_Hands trembling, I pointed the weapon at the soul gem, my fingers touching the trigger. Screaming and wailing, I pressed the trigger._

I gasped, jerking up from my bed. Sweat rolled down my cheeks as I breathed in heavily, my hands trembling. I shivered, trying not to think of the nightmare.

"Hom…?" a soft voice spoke out. It took me a while to realise that the voice belonged to a certain red head who was lying beside me. It didn't even occur to me why she was even sleeping beside me on my bed.

"K-Kyoko?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyoko looked genuinely worried about me.

"I-I'm fine." I said, and then shivered. _Why had that dream come back?_

"Like hell you are. You're shaking like a leaf. What happened? Nightmare?"

"Like I said, nothing's wron –"

Before I could finish my sentence, a sudden pain pierced through my heart and I gasped in pain.

"Homura! Oi, Homura! What's wrong?"

"Hah…ugh…" I cried out, clutching my chest tightly.

"Oi, Homura!" Kyoko started to panic. Her hands reached out hesitantly, not too sure what to do.

"Ah…Agh…haah…" the pain only intensified and I doubled over, the excruciating pain throbbed murderously. _Oh God. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why…of all times…_

"Homura…" Kyoko called my name again, this time her voice filled with worry and desperation.

"K..Kyoko…" I managed to say in between the gasps of pain, "T…The drawer…pills…"

Kyoko immediately dashed to the drawer and opened it. Seeing the stack of pills lying idly in the rather empty drawer, the red head grabbed the pills and ripped the plastic bag off in a hurry, and rushed towards me.

"Here…" she muttered, sitting beside me as she forced a pill into my mouth. As I swallowed it painfully, the pain slowly subsided, leaving only dull aches in my chest.

"Hah..." I collapsed onto the bed on my back, breathing in and out slowly.

"Homura." Kyoko said.

I turned to the red haired girl beside me.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?"

I tried to shrug, "None of your busi –"

"Like hell it isn't!" she shouted, clenching her teeth.

"Kyo–"

"Tell me. What the hell are those pills for? What happened just now?"

I sighed inwardly. I hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone about it. But the look on Kyoko's face finally made me relent.

"B...Before I was a Magical Girl, I was hospitalized for half a year due to a serious heart condition." I started to say.

Seeing the disbelieving and shocked look on Kyoko's face, I couldn't help but smirk.

"I really can't imagine a weak and fragile Homura." Kyoko shook her head.

"Well, believe it. Those pills were the pills that I had taken after I was discharged to help stabilise my condition."

"Wait…if you're taking them now…does that mean…?" her eyes widened, unwilling to believe that…

"Yeah, I suppose."

"But…how? You're a Magical Girl now. Shouldn't you be able to heal yourself?!" Kyoko yelled.

"Sure. I could. I did."

"But…"

That was why I didn't want to tell Kyoko. If I tried telling her the reason, it would only complicate things. For starters, the reason why my heart condition is coming back is due to the numerous attempts I had of reversing time. It's a side effect I hadn't thought of at first. It's getting worse each reset and this is probably the last time I could actually reset the time. I couldn't tell Kyoko that I'd come from the future and had been resetting time just to save Madoka.

"Since when? Why haven't I heard of it before?" the red haired girl demanded angrily.

"That's reality. And you probably didn't meet many other magical girls who have a heart condition did you? The effects probably would wear off soon. And I can't use my powers to heal myself again. I've hit the limit." I lied smoothly.

Kyoko seemed to buy that story and sagged in defeat; her shoulder slumped down, "What about going to the hospital?"

I shook my head, "No hope. Since I've tried using magic on myself, the hospitals probably couldn't do anything to help."

The room was then filled with silence. Kyoko didn't say anything as she tried to digest information.

Finally, she said, "How long do you have left?"

I thought for a while, "A few weeks." If I reset the time now, I'd probably die. If I don't I knew I'd die fighting the Walpurgis which is supposed to come to Mitakihara town in a few weeks' time.

I'd already accepted that I'd die soon but I'm sure as hell that I'll be dragging Walpurgis with me when I do die in the fight. And of course, to keep my promise to Madoka to protect her and not allowing her to make a contract with Kyubey.

"Does…anyone else know…?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope."

"M-Madoka…?"

"No. She doesn't know." I said.

Kyoko stared blankly at me. I didn't know that my death could affect her that much. Knowing that someone actually cared that I'm going to die soon actually made me happy but that knowledge itself that Kyoko's probably gonna be sad that I'm dying didn't make my happiness worthwhile.

"Oh, just in case you were wondering, I can still fight." I stated confidently, hoping to ease her worry.

Kyoko gave me a doubtful look but said nothing.

"By the way, why were you sleeping next to me?"

* * *

A/N:

doorlord5ever: thanks~ :D In fact, i think i've seen one or two kyokoxhomura fics lying around somewhere though i can't remember the names, you might wanna check them out :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3~ wohoo. and thanks nyarlanthotep~

enjoy :)

* * *

3

The next morning.

Everybody was gathered at the dining table. Madoka and Sayaka were holding hands, smiling at each other. They were practically glowing. Not that I don't know why given how especially loud they were yesterday night, or rather, these morning. Kyoko, as usual was stuffing her face with food, seemingly carefree. However, as much as she tried to pretend that the news didn't affect her, the hint of worry in her red eyes gave her away.

In this particular timeline, the only one left who hadn't contracted was Madoka. Unfortunately, Tomoe Mami died last week while protecting Madoka and Sayaka. After which Sayaka had made a wish to cure Kamijou Kyousuke's arm but the unrequited feelings she had for him and the betrayal of her best friend, Shizuki Hitomi nearly made the bluenete fall into despair if not for Madoka. The two got together after the incident when they sought solace in each other.

I can't say that I'm unhappy with this result but as long as Madoka is happy and doesn't get into a contract with that blasted white fur ball, I'm fine with whatever's going on now.

Well. Not really. Especially what with the whole Madoka and Sayaka getting together thing.

Not that I could do anything to change that.

Kyoko came into the picture when Sayaka just became a Magical Girl. Unfortunately, the rash and cocky red head was not able to enter Sayaka's heart, unlike Madoka. Thus, she started to pester me for one reason or another which led us to now.

And not too long ago, we discovered that Sayaka wasn't able to control her magic properly when she's experiencing…intense and…emotional emotions. Hence, the undesired result of her inability to control her magic allowed her thoughts to be transmitted through telepathy to Kyoko and I; Madoka's own thoughts somehow got integrated into the telepathy as well.

To make things worse, Sayaka suggested that all of us had a sleepover at my house. "To strengthen our bonds as Magical Girl" was what she'd say but I'd say she's saying nonsense.

"So…" Kyoko started a conversation when she finally finished her food while trying to get a second serving from the huge bowl in the middle of the table.

Everyone looked up from their plates.

"Sayaka. Madoka." Kyoko looked at the both of them, "I heard you guys have fun last night."

Immediately, both girls blushed furiously.

"So, what did you guys do? Play games? It must've been a hell of a game since you guys were screaming each other's names in the middle of the night." Kyoko continued without remorse, keeping her face neutral and nonchalant.

"W-We…" Sayaka started to say as her face reddened further. Madoka shifted nervously at her seat, averting her gaze nervously and embarrassedly.

"Right, Hom?" Kyoko turned to me expectantly.

"Yeah." I said tonelessly. _Why did she have to drag me into this?_

"Imagine our beauty sleep being disturbed by all the screaming as the both of you fuck yourselves out and hog all the fun." Kyoko said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"W-We weren't that loud!" Sayaka stood up defensively.

"Not that loud?" Kyoko repeated, shaking her head, "Sayaka, Sayaka. Have you forgotten that we're connected by telepathy?"

At the word telepathy, Sayaka froze, her eyes widened in utter horror. On the other hand, Madoka's face turned into a deeper shade of red as she realised that what they did in the middle of the night were not gone unnoticed by the occupants in the house.

"Since you weren't able to control your magic while you're having sex with Madoka, your magic went haywire, leading us to be able to hear you two having sex through the telepathy.

"W-We're sorry…" Madoka murmured apologetically, utterly embarrassed.

"Shit." Sayaka muttered. _No wonder Kyoko seemed cranky just now. _

"No kidding." Kyoko said, "The moans and groans were invading my mind pretty loudly. I must say, hearing it was pretty hot in principle and it even got me a little wet but what's the best is when both of you were screaming at the heights of ecstasy when you guys had an orga–"

"Enough!" Sayaka and I yelled at the red head.

_That girl knows no bounds. _

Kyoko blinked. She'd expected Sayaka to yell at her but my yelling at her over this must've come off as a surprise to her.

"Okay. I'll shut up." Kyoko finally relented putting her hand up in surrender as she resumed eating by grabbing the apple at the center of the table.

I sighed inwardly as the atmosphere in the dining room turned somewhat awkward. Deciding that this was probably the best chance I could have, I decided to tell them about the Walpurgis. I didn't really want to ask them for help to fight the Walpurgis but even I couldn't defeat them by myself. That much was proven several times.

"Guys," I started.

Everyone turned their attention to me. Kyoko stopped chewing on her half eaten apple and raised an eyebrow.

"Walpurgis is coming in a few weeks. I need your help." I stated factually.

"Walpurgis…?" Sayaka echoed in confusion.

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? How'd you know?!"

"Walpurgis' a very powerful witch that could destroy the whole city if no one stops it." I explained briefly, and turned to Kyoko, "Based on statistics."

"Based on statistics? Then where did those statistics come from?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"It's based on studies and observations. You don't need to know the details. All I want from you guys is your help in defeating it. There'll be many grief seeds once it's defeated so don't worry."

"If we don't defeat it the people in town would die right?" Madoka asked in a small voice.

I nodded.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka muttered looking at her girlfriend.

Sayaka grasped the pinkete's hand and said firmly, "Then I'll help."

"Kyoko?" I turned to the red haired girl.

"Count me in."

"I'll be devising a plan so if there's anything, I'll contact you guys." I said.

All of them nodded.

"I know it's probably inappropriate given that we were discussing about Wal…whatever its name is…but since it's a Saturday, do you guys wanna go somewhere? Just the four of us," Sayaka suggested cheerfully.

"Count me out." I said blandly as I stood up and brought my plate to the kitchen sink. I don't have the time to leisurely go out with them. I have to start planning.

Kyoko followed me into the kitchen, "Aw, c'mon Hom. It'll be fun. You gotta learn how to relax that stiff and uptight attitude of yours."

Ignoring her, I continued to wash my utensils.

Suddenly, a familiar stab of pain pierced through my heart. I hissed and gnashed my teeth, trying to will the pain down.

Unfortunately, the pain only intensified, causing the utensils on my hands to slip and fall into the sink with a loud crash.

"Homura?!" Kyoko sounded alarmed, "It's happening again? H-How?"

"I-I'm fine," I managed to say.

"Hey! What's the sound coming from the kitchen? What happened?" Sayaka's worried voice could be heard from the dining room.

I looked at Kyoko pleadingly and she yelled back, "Nothing! I accidentally hit the metal stove!"

Trying to steady my breath, I placed my hands on my chest and breathed in and out, trying to ignore the pain.

"Homura…" Kyoko murmured, "Should I go get your pills?"

I shook my head and rasped, "There's no need for that. This is a quick one. It doesn't hurt as much. It'll pass in a few seconds."

"Don't tell me…you've been suffering this for quite some time now?"

I nodded weakly. I hated being seen weak in front of people but there was nothing I could do now.

"Shit. And we didn't notice until now?" Kyoko whispered.

"Not your fault."

"I didn't say it was." Kyoko retorted.

"Don't tell the others," I continued.

"Why not? You could at least tell them. They might wanna spend time with you ya know."

"Forget it."

"Okay." Kyoko didn't try to say anything after that.

The pain finally subsided and I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued washing my utensils. Kyoko watched me until I'm done and we walked out to the living room together where the other two were already seated at couch comfortably as Sayaka leaned against Madoka's shoulder.

"Sorry, Sayaka, Madoka. Hom can't go and neither can I."

"Sorry, guys. I don't feel too well. I'll be resting at home." I smiled a little.

"It's okay…" Sayaka said, "Well, I guess it's just us two then, Madoka!"

"Get well soon, Homura!" Madoka smiled warmly at me. I nodded and Sayaka turned to Kyoko, "I'm assuming you'll be taking care of Homura?'

Kyoko snorted, "Since when am I a babysitter? It cramps my style."

"I figured." Sayaka said, "Try not to piss Homura too much 'kay?"

"Will do, boss." Kyoko gave the bluenete a mocking bow before shooing them away.

When Madoka and Sayaka finally left the house, Kyoko turned to look at me, "You okay?"

"Better than ever," I answered crisply.

"You'd better do something about the sarcastic attitude of yours, Hom. If not, I'll think that you're actually feeling fine when you're not."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4~ thanks sailorcrisp for reviewing! :)

Enjoy~

* * *

4

"So that's the plan?" Kyoko finally said after listening to my explanation for the past half an hour.

"Yes."

"Great. I can't wait to tell Sayaka."

"Since she's a newbie, we can't make her do all the hard and dangerous work. She'll probably mess it up." I looked at the blue print on my study table.

"Ouch. Hurts but you're right. I'll bet she'd complain about being in the sidelines again."

I shrugged, "I don't really care."

"I know," Kyoko stated, "That's why I said 'Ouch'. Anyways, I was wondering ya know. Since I don't really have a place to stay….Can I stay in your house? At least until the after the Walpurgis."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Where have you been sleeping then?"

Kyoko put her hands into her hoodie pocket and looked away, "In cheap hotels."

"Sure." I said, wondering what kinds of hotels are actually 'cheap' in this town. I refrained from asking. _Anyway, it'd be better to have her here and I don't have to search for her if there's any trouble in the town._

"Seriously?" Kyoko looked bewildered.

"Sure. Why not?" I stared at her.

Kyoko's mouth curled into a grin, "Thanks, Hom."

"You're much welcome." I acknowledged.

* * *

"S-Saya-Sayaka-chan –!" a voice moaned out. I shuddered upon hearing the moan. _God damn it. They're going at it again?!_

"Kyubey. Is there anything you can do to cut off the telepathy for a while?" I asked irritably, looking at the white creature sitting on my study desk.

"If there was a way I would have told you," the white creature replied smoothly.

"Damn it."

"I don't understand. It's just two people mating. You don't have to be so emotional about it."

I growled, "I don't want to hear that from you. Disappear from my sight now."

A groan and half-scream echoed inside my mind, sending shivers down my spine as my own body grew hot.

"M-Madoka-! Ah…haah…" Sayaka's voice resounded in my ear. Unfortunately, I could feel myself getting a little wet as my core started to throb.

_I can't possibly be aroused by this. _

My breathing started to quicken as Madoka and Sayaka let out one last scream from the depths of their throats.

_I can't believe I'm actually getting it off from this. _

Gritting my teeth, I willed the arousal away.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the both of them would stop their "intense activity" anytime soon as another round of moans filled my head.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out slowly, trying to control my breathing and my own rapidly beating heart.

_Looks like I'll be spending another sleepless night. _I thought warily as I got up and opted for a cold shower instead, trying to clear my mind of Madoka and Sayaka.

* * *

The Next Morning.

"Hey, do you think they could actually hear us?" Sayaka asked the pink haired girl beside her.

The pink haired girl blushed slightly and gave a small nod, "Probably."

The bluenete frowned and sighed, "I was hoping that they didn't hear us yesterday…"

"I hope so too…" Madoka murmured.

"Anyways, no use pondering over that. We'll know when we reach Homura's place. It's a good thing we've decided to leave her house before she woke up today," the bluenete decided as she stretched her arm.

"What should we do now?" the pinkete asked the bluenete.

"Beats me. Is there anything you wanna do? Like go to the music store or something?"

Madoka shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well then, let's just talk while we wander around the town."

The other girl nodded cheerfully as the duo walked hand in hand comfortably beside each other.

After a few seconds of silence, Sayaka finally said, "What do you think of Homura and Kyoko?"

Madoka looked confused as her cute brow scrunched up, deep in thought, "Homura-chan's rather nice, I think. She looks cold and unfeeling all the time but she's actually quite nice. Kyoko-chan on the other hand…she looked lonely I suppose. She's not a bad girl but it feels like she doesn't want anyone to get closer to her nor does she want to get close to anyone."

Sayaka laughed, "I didn't mean that…but you're right. I suppose I can agree with that. Though I never really liked Homura in the first place but…after spending more time with her…I do think that she's actually nice when she feels like it. I don't know about Kyoko though…W-Wait. That wasn't what I asked. I was asking what you thought of Homura and Kyoko. Together. As a couple."

The pink haired girl blushed and she stared at her girlfriend, "I don't know. I mean…" the girl bit her lip, trying to imagine Homura with Kyoko. "It's probable I guess. I didn't think they'd get along well since they fight and quarrel with each other all the time. But maybe…" she trailed off.

"There's a chance huh?" Sayaka beamed.

Sayaka actually knew that Homura's in love with her Madoka. She'd even caught Homura staring at the bluenete's girlfriend in class and had finally figured it out when she herself had also fallen for the cute and petite pinkete. But alas, she didn't know that Kyoko is in love with her.

On the other hand, Madoka knew that Kyoko is in love with Sayaka. She didn't mean to know. It was just that she'd accidentally overheard Kyoko talking to Homura about it one day. But alas, she didn't know that Homura is in love with her.

It was laughable. The irony that is. While Sayaka and Madoka got their happy ending, Homura and Kyoko didn't. Hence, both of them were rather guilty when they discovered that the two heartbroken girls had heard their…intense activity in the middle of the night.

The both of them couldn't help it. They tried not to…let their desires get better of them in Homura's house but they couldn't. To make things worse, both of them shared a room.

It was understandable that they couldn't get their hands off each other.

Homura and Kyoko knew that but they couldn't help but blame them for their broken hearts.

But the probable thought of Homura getting together with Kyoko made Sayaka and Madoka happy and relieved at the same time. They wanted them to be happy too, no doubt. But they also wanted them to fall for each other so that they wouldn't be too hung up about their unrequited love.

With such thoughts, the duo finally decided to head back to Homura's bracing themselves for Homura's and Kyoko's wrath.

But when they reached home, the sight that greeted them wasn't what they'd expected.

Instead of seeing murderous and deathly glares from the two, Homura was sleeping quietly at the living room couch, nuzzled next to Kyoko who was snoring away.

At the sight, Sayaka resisted an "aw" but grinned at the cozy scene in front of her. Glancing at Madoka, she could see that her girlfriend was fascinated by the scene and she could see a gentle smile forming on the pinkete's face.

Signalling to the pinkete, Sayaka pointed to the stairs and the both of them headed up the stairs surreptitiously.

Once the door to their room closed, Sayaka began speaking, smirking, "Say, Madoka. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Madoka laughed as her eyes twinkled, "That Homura-chan and Kyoko-chan looked so cute together?"

"Yep. You read me." the bluenete started grinning.

* * *

A/N: To make up for the longer update and shorter chapter, i'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow :)

woohoo-!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: woohoo, chapter 4's up :) I still have no idea how long this would be but hopefully not too long since I have the tendency to go off tangent when the story gets too long...

anyways, enjoy~

* * *

5

_Her body started reacting as her body started to convulse and she cried out in pain._

_The soul gem in her hand was turning darker and darker rapidly with each passing second as utter despair consumed her entire being and soul. _

_"What's wrong?!" I asked, almost panicking, "Kaname-san! Hang in there!"_

_Her face contorted into one of utter pain as she writhed on the ground._

_"W-Why…?" she managed an anguished gasp before a final scream ripped its way out of her mouth as darkness started to ooze out of the cracked soul gem, rising up the sky. _

_Gasping in shock, I could only stare pathetically at the scene in front of me. _

_Lightning struck the whole area, the blue sparks flying wildly around. A black and ominous image started to form into an ugly and hideous picture from the darkness of the soul gem. _

_Debris from the ground started to rise up unnaturally, all gathered at the mountainous sky._

_"Why…?" I cried softly, tears brimming in my eye, "How? How could that…?"_

I woke up with a start, sweat gathered at my forehead and neck. Bile rose up my throat as the image of the unsightly witch flashed across my mind again.

Without a second thought, I hopped off the couch and dashed towards the kitchen sink and started retching.

_Oh God. _

Shivering, I plunged my whole face into the sink, letting the cold water wash away the dark memory that had resurfaced.

"Hom?" a soft voice called out from behind me.

I flinched at the voice with a start. I gritted my teeth, not turning back. I didn't want her to see the pathetic me being affected by a mere dream.

"Hom…What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath.

"Yea, there's 'nothing' wrong when you suddenly leave the couch and start retching in the sink," the red head said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm really fine," I said, exasperated, gaining my voice back, as I washed my hands.

"Fine. If you won't want to tell me, it's fine," Kyoko shrugged as if she didn't really care and left the kitchen.

_What's it to Kyoko whether I tell her or not? _I grumbled inwardly as I left the kitchen after Kyoko.

"So, you're still not going to tell me about what's wrong?" Kyoko slumped against the couch beside me.

I ignored her and she frowned, "Oi. I'm talking to you."

I angled myself on the couch so that I could see her, "It was just a nightmare."

"Care to share? It'd make you feel better," Kyoko said hopefully.

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"It'd make me feel worse," I retorted unkindly.

"Am I that bad that you can't even trust me?" Kyoko looked genuinely hurt.

"No…not really. I'd trust you over Sayaka." I finally said.

"C'mon Hom."

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain the nightmare to her? That Madoka had fallen into despair in one of the previous timelines and turned into a witch? Then she'll ask why she'd fallen into despair.

Thankfully, Madoka and Sayaka came down the stairs just then, saving me from answering the now pouting Kyoko.

"Homura-chan, Kyoko-chan," the pinkete greeted while Sayaka just grinned at us.

"What are you grinning for, Sayaka?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I just saw something cute earlier on," the bluenete smiled mischievously.

"Something that only you can see?" Kyoko teased, pointedly staring at Madoka even though she was a little jealous inside.

"N-No! Kyoko! What the hell are you thinking?" Sayaka blushed, fighting the urge to smack the red head in her face, when she realised that her words could be taken in another way.

Sayaka then smirked, "I saw Homura snuggled against you just now on the couch, sleeping,"

It was Kyoko's turn to blush. She face was tinted a little pink as she glanced at me in surprise. I averted her gaze, finding myself blushing a little as well. _Damn it. Why the heck did I do that? I must've not noticed that Kyoko had also fallen asleep next to me. _

"Must've been that stupid nightmare," I muttered distastefully under my breath. Fortunately, no one seemed to have heard what I'd just said.

"That was pretty cute. I never thought the both of you were this close," Sayaka continued. Madoka looked like she wanted to hide somewhere when Kyoko's face darkened.

"Sayaka." Kyoko stated blandly.

Sayaka saw the look on Kyoko's face and she gulped, immediately shutting up.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" I suddenly said, tired of all of these.

"Pardon me?" Sayaka said.

"Who's fault was it that we ended up not having adequate amount of sleep and had accidentally fallen asleep at the living room couch?" I repeated, glaring at the bluenete.

"I-I'm sorry," the bluenete scratched her head, embarrassed.

"We're sorry, Homura-chan, Kyoko-chan…but…" Madoka blushed apologetically, "we can't help it sometimes."

"I know you guys can't control your raging hormones but spare a thought for us here, can't ya?" Kyoko stood up, staring at the duo.

"Okay, we'll try…" Madoka said.

The room went silent.

"Anyways, changing the subject. I'll be hunting tonight. Do you guys need extra grief seeds?" I asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I do. So I'm gonna join you tonight, Hom." Kyoko immediately said.

"I don't but I'll be hunting in another part of the town." Sayaka said.

"If you don't need one, you don't have to go hunt. You're just wasting your magic," I said factually.

Sayaka frowned, "So what? There could be more people dying or falling into despair at other part of the town."

"Justice-freak." I heard Kyoko mutter.

It seemed like Sayaka had heard her, "Hey! I'm not as heartless as you guys. You guys even wait for familiars to turn into witches in order to profit from it, not even caring whether others would die!"

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka tried to calm the bluenete down by holding her hand.

"Are you stupid?" Kyoko retorted hotly, "That's why I keep saying that you'll die of an early death if you keep this up!"

"That's not why I became a Magical Girl! I became one so that I can save people in the town!"

Kyoko was seething inside_. How can the stupid girl in front of her not see such an obvious thing? Why must she be so sacrificial? God damn it._ To think that she's in love with her.

I sighed inwardly. I've heard this argument millions of times already. Both in the present and previous timelines. It's not that I don't understand Sayaka's point, but after what I've been through, I just couldn't seem to care anymore.

Ignoring them, I went back to my room and slumped onto my bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

That night.

"We'll split up. Kyoko, you go with Sayaka." I instructed as all of us left the house. Madoka, as usual, insisted on following Sayaka no matter how much I told her that it was dangerous.

Kyoko looked like she'd object but finally nodded as she, Sayaka and Madoka headed off in the opposite direction.

A white creature suddenly appeared by my side.

Ignoring Kyubey, I held out my soul gem in search of any witches around.

I've walked for approximately 15 minutes before my soul gem started to react. Readying myself, I transformed into my grey and white dress, coupled with black tights and my shield. Immediately, the world around me distorted and morphed into a labyrinth of mazes and doors.

Walking slowly through the confusing images of mazes and doors, I scanned my surroundings quickly for any danger. Confident that this witch would be easy to handle, I headed off to the source at full speed.

The deafening screech of the witch blasted through the dimension and in one swift moment, I activated my shield and time stopped. Without hesitation, I grabbed my M252 mortar and fire several clean shots at the witch. The bullets froze at the surface of the witch and re-activating my shield, the bullets smashed into the witch, effectively and effortlessly destroying it as the labyrinth disappeared, morphing back into the alley that I was at.

A grief seed dropped soundlessly on the ground and I picked it up, placing it near my murky soul gem. The pure purple colour returned smoothly and I tossed the grief seed backwards, knowing that Kyubey would catch it.

"Say, Homura," the white creature finally spoke.

Not sparing a glance at the red-eyed creature, I started to walk.

"There's something strange and familiar about you but I can't pinpoint what it is. But nonetheless, it seems like there's something wrong with your body."

I stopped in my tracks and reluctantly, turned to face Kyubey. He had caught my attention.

The white creature stared unblinkingly at me, "Do you want me to tell you how to fix it?"

The offer was tempting. Really. But knowing Kyubey, whatever he had to offer, I was sure that there's a trade-off.

I stayed silent.

The white creature continued speaking, "Let Kaname Madoka make a contract with me. She has a huge potential. If she becomes a Magical Girl, I'm sure she'll be able to cure you."

Gritting my teeth, I spat out, "No way in hell am I going to let Madoka become a Magical Girl!"

"But you'll be cured." Kyubey stated, still not understanding why I was still against Madoka becoming a Magical Girl. "You don't have much time left, I reckon." Kyubey added.

Eyes blazing with anger, I clenched my fists and my voice turned icy cold, "Don't even try. I will not let Madoka become a Magical Girl, not matter what. And you better not tell anyone about this."

If Kyubey had any human emotions, he would have sighed and shrugged, "I was just being helpful, trying to tell you a way that you could be cured."

Giving the white creature a final glare, I spun around and walked off.

_There's no way I will let Madoka become a Magical Girl._

* * *

"Kyoko, why are you so restless?" Sayaka commented as the red head who was accompanying her on a witch hunt had a mixture of an irritated and worried look on her face.

The red haired girl seemed to be so deep in thought that she didn't hear the bluenete's words.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Sayaka called out to the other girl.

"Kyoko-chan looks so troubled…" Madoka was starting to get worried.

Kyoko finally snapped out of her thoughts when she realised that Sayaka was talking to her, "O-Oh, Sayaka. Nothing. I-I was just thinking about something…that's all."

Truth to be told, Kyoko was thinking about Homura. Not that she'd admit that to Sayaka or Madoka.

She couldn't help but worry about her raven haired friend whose heart condition is getting worse each passing day. She knew that the raven haired girl wouldn't want her to be overly worried but for some reason, it irked her that she couldn't be there for Homura if she's going to have another attack anytime soon.

She also couldn't help but worry that the seemingly cold and emotionless girl would be lying somewhere on the streets, unconscious.

She shook her head out of such depressing and ominous thoughts. _This isn't like me. _Kyoko thought. W_hy am I so overly worried about Hom?_

Kyoko was never the type to worry too much about anything or anyone. She was a lone wolf, who only cared about her selfish self. Though admittedly, she did care for Sayaka since she fell in love with the bluenete and would do anything to protect her. But she knew that when the time comes for her to choose between Sayaka and herself, she'd definitely choose her own life.

That didn't mean that she doesn't care much for Sayaka though. She did. Perhaps it was what happened in the past that had ingrained in her that her life is the most important of all.

However, after meeting Homura, she'd wondered what secret that raven haired girl's keeping. She knew, whether the raven haired girl knew it or not, that she's keeping something from the others, even from Kyubey. And for some reason, she seemed to despise the white creature a lot. She'd even heard from Sayaka that Homura attempted to kill the white creature brutally several times.

She didn't understand why she cared for Homura that much. She told herself that she wasn't interested in the mysterious girl but the fact is, she was. She was curious. She wanted to know what happened to Homura in the past. She wanted to know what her nightmares were about. She wanted to – surprisingly – at least be able to comfort the raven haired girl.

Kyoko knew that she's in trouble. She'd always tried to distance herself away from people in general, even Magical Girls but it seemed like ever since she came to this town, she'd been attached to people living here. First it was Sayaka. Now, for some reasons unknown to her, Homura.

She hoped that she wouldn't be too attached to Homura and, God forbid, Madoka. She liked the pinkete but for now, she didn't have any emotional attachment to her yet. Unlike Sayaka and, just recently, Homura.

Kyoko sighed in frustration.

Hearing the audible sigh, Sayaka raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, "Kyoko. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The red head said as she started to walk in front of Sayaka and Madoka.

Just thinking about Homura being in pain made her heart clench.

"Shall we wrap up for tonight?" Kyoko finally asked.

Reluctantly, Sayaka and Madoka nodded and the two Magical Girls of the trio changed back to their normal clothing.

"I'll be looking for Hom. You guys go ahead back to her house first," without waiting for Sayaka or Madoka's reply, Kyoko took off as she sunk her hands into the pockets of her green hoodie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A huge thanks to those who favourited and followed this particular fic~ :)

Chapter 6's up so enjoy! :)

* * *

6

"Shit." I cursed my bad luck as a ray of strings shot out towards me. Somehow, I've accidentally stumbled onto another witch hideout.

Dodging the attacks, I stopped time and blasted them with my machine gun. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as the witch shrieked and started piercing its black and sharp tentacles in my direction.

I tried stopping time again. This time, I pulled out my M26 frag grenade and hurled it in its direction and resumed time again. The area around the witch exploded. Thinking that I've destroyed the witch, I let my guard down and started to walk to its direction, wanting to collect the grief seed.

However, two seconds after I've started to move, a long and thin tentacle sprung out from the smoke of explosion without warning and tried to slash me.

Reflexively, I jumped out of the way in a split second before another tentacle lashed out again. It was then a piercing pain struck my chest. I doubled over, gasping in pain as I tried to focus on the fight in front of me.

_Shit. Not again. _

Clutching my chest, I tried to stop time by activating my shield. The world stopped around me, as everything froze in place. I gnashed my teeth as I panted weakly; enduring the pain as I painfully threw several pipe bombs at the witch. Releasing time, the bombs destroyed the witch in an instant.

My knees buckled as I dropped onto the ground, spent and beat as the hammering pain in my chest persists on.

I was breathing in heavily and unsteadily, unable to move.

The world around me dissolved back to reality and I could vaguely hear anxious footsteps running towards me.

"Homura!" Kyoko screamed my name, her voice filled with worry.

_Oh…Kyoko…_

My eyes drifted upwards, only to see a flash of red and green hurrying towards me.

"Homura!" Kyoko scooped me up gently, bridal-style, her red eyes glazed with something I've never seen before – utmost concern.

I was about to protest being carried like that since I hated to show weakness but the protest caught in my throat as another wave of pain hit me. Gasping in quick breaths, I whimpered weakly, "K-Kyoko…"

The red head clenched her teeth tightly, cursing under her breath as she said, "I'm gonna take you home now, Hom. Unfortunately, you have to endure the pain for a little longer."

Kyoko immediately started to run.

Unconsciously, I've been clutching Kyoko's hoodie tightly, nuzzling against the fabric as the red head ran across the dark streets.

When Kyoko finally burst through the front door of my house, I could hear Madoka and Sayaka's concerned voices.

"Homura-chan! What's wrong with her?" Madoka eyes went wide when she saw me curled up in pain in Kyoko's arms.

"What the hell is going on? Oi, Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled, not understanding what was happening.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" Kyoko shouted as she rushed up the stairs to my room, ignoring the two of them.

Placing me gently on my bed, the red haired girl started to rummage through my drawer in panic. When she finally found my pills, she tried to pop them into my mouth. Swallowing painfully, I finally regained my breath a few minutes later.

"Thanks, Kyoko," I breathed out as I closed my eyes.

"No problem…" the red head murmured uncharacteristically.

Sensing that something is off about Kyoko, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," the red head said hastily before turning around to avoid my questioning look.

After a few seconds of silence, Kyoko finally said, "Don't go to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"'Coz you're sick."

I scowled, "That doesn't mean I can't go."

"But you're sick. At least rest for a day." Kyoko insisted.

I sighed, "Fine. Why are you being so persistent anyway?"

"Why can't I be persistent?" Kyoko cocked an eyebrow.

My scowl deepened, "Don't answer my question with a question."

"Why not?" Kyoko said deliberately, now staring at me.

I almost growled at her, "Goddamn it, Kyoko! Just answer my question!" For some reason, I was irritated by the fact that Kyoko wasn't answering my question.

"Because I'm worried 'bout you damn it!" Kyoko blurted out loudly. I stared at her wide-eyed as heat crept up my face at her sudden admission.

When she realised that she'd unintentionally blurted out her true feelings, Kyoko turned red and she looked away indignantly.

_Kyoko…blushed. That…That was kind cute. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? There's no way I'd think Kyoko…is…cute._

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

Thankfully, the door to room suddenly opened, revealing the other two occupants of the house.

"H-Homura-chan…?" Madoka called out cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked politely. _Please don't ask what had happened, please don't – _

"What happened just now?" Sayaka immediately asked, her eyes narrowing as she saw me lying on the bed.

_Damn it. _

"I was injured by the witch and Kyoko saved me in time," I said, telling them the half-truth.

Sayaka looked like she didn't believe me but she couldn't detect any falseness from my tone of voice.

"Then you're alright now, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked worriedly.

"Yes." I forced a smile.

Kyoko snorted and I turned to glare at her.

Amused by the exchange, Sayaka said, "Madoka, could you go down prepare something for us to eat? I'm sure everyone's hungry. I have to talk to Kyoko and Homura about something."

"But…" the pinkete tried to protest. She didn't want to be left out of whatever it was.

The bluenete turned around and gave her girlfriend a warm smile, "I'll tell you everything later. I'm just going to ask them about the battle strategy for when the Walpurgis comes."

Madoka finally nodded, resigned as she left my room quietly.

The room became silent again.

I had a feeling what Sayaka wanted to ask wasn't about the strategy to defeat Walpurgis. And so, I was dreading her next few words.

"That was a lie, wasn't it?" Sayaka's voice was cold and accusatory.

I stared at her nonchalantly, and replied just as coldly, "No, it isn't."

"Liar." Sayaka said, staring at me.

"What's your point?"

"You're hiding something."

I almost flinched at her words but kept myself in check as I responded icily, "I'm not."

Meanwhile, Kyoko was watching the cold exchange between Sayaka and I. She didn't seem to know what she should do. The atmosphere was tense and the red head felt uneasy. She was about to cut in when the bluenete turned to meet Kyoko's eyes.

"Kyoko, you knew about it, don't you?"

At this, Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise and Sayaka smirked in triumph, "I knew it. Kyoko knows what you're hiding from the Madoka and me."

I glared daggers at the red haired girl and she visibly gulped before giving me an apologetic look.

"I thought it was strange how Kyoko was so restless before she rushed off to find you. My suspicions were confirmed when she carried you home. I've never seen such a frantic look on Kyoko's face before, and neither have I seen such pain on your face before."

I kept quiet, not knowing what I should say. Should I just tell her the truth? _I can't risk it. She'll tell Madoka and then Madoka… _

"So what's going on?" Sayaka demanded hotly.

"Hom," Kyoko murmured, "Why don't you tell her? We can make her promise she doesn't tell Madoka."

At Kyoko's words, I knew there was no way out. I can't hide the truth from Sayaka any longer. Defeated, my shoulders slumped down and I looked at the red head warily. Kyoko gave me an encouraging smile and I sighed inaudibly.

"Listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself here. Don't ever tell Madoka this."

Sayaka blinked, a confused look on her face, "Why not?"

"Promise me."

"I..I'll try. No guarantees though. I have to know what it is before I can agree to that."

_That's the best I could get out of her huh?_

My eyes bore into hers and I said factually, "I'm dying."

* * *

Miki Sayaka couldn't believe her ears.

_Homura's…dying? _

"Is that a joke?" Sayaka demanded angrily.

"Unfortunately, no." the raven haired girl said, her face betrayed no emotions. She spoke as if it doesn't concern her.

_How can she be so calm about it? _

"W-Why? And how long…before you…?" the blue haired girl couldn't bring herself to utter the word 'die'.

"Long story short, I have a relapse of my heart condition from before I was a Magical Girl. If I were to guess, I have about a few weeks before I die."

Sayaka couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her ears were ringing and her throat was dry. Homura wasn't her most favourite person in the world and she even resented her at the beginning but for some reason, hearing that the raven haired girl doesn't have long to live is…shocking and disturbing.

Beside her, she could sense that Kyoko was clenching her fists tightly. She turned to the red head and was shocked to see the whirl of conflicting emotions reflected in the red head's eyes. Resignation. Sadness. Anger. Anguish.

Sayaka was shocked to see that Kyoko actually cared so much for the girl lying on the bed.

The bluenete sucked in a shaky breath. _That explains why Kyoko was so jittery and restless. She was worried about Homura. Does that mean…? _The bluenete looked at Homura and then back at Kyoko. _Although Madoka and I talked about them being together…but…that's… But seeing that look on Kyoko's face… and how she reacted earlier about Homura snuggling up to her… Crap. Does that mean…that Kyoko's…falling for…the transfer student…?_

Sayaka now feel troubled.

_Wait. Calm down. I don't have any evidence that Kyoko's actually in love with the transfer girl.  
_  
"I would appreciate it if you don't tell Madoka." Homura said, her tone slightly pleading.

"B-but..." The bluenete started to protest.

"Please." Homura said silently.

"I-Is there no way to save you?" The bluenete changed the subject.

Homura scowled, "No."

Again, Sayaka had a feeling that Homura's lying. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

But before she could call her a liar again, a biting voice said, "You're lying."

Homura's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the red head who was gritting her teeth.

"There's a way to save you, Hom. Am I right?"

The raven haired girl kept quiet, unwilling to saying anything.

"That's right. There is a way to save Akemi Homura." A new voice spoke out from nowhere.

"Kyubey." Sayaka said the name of the creature who seemed to appear out of thin air.

Kyoko bit her lip. She knew what the white creature's going to suggest. She also knew that Homura wouldn't like that idea.

"Shut up." Homura hissed venomously.

Sayaka flinched at the intensity of resentment in the raven haired girl's voice.

"I do not understand why you are so against this. You know that she could-"

"I said shut up!" Homura yelled, before dissolving into a coughing fit.

Kyoko rushed towards the girl's side rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm the girl down.

"Kyubey. Do us a favor by shutting up." Kyoko threatened.

"Hey...what's going on? Kyoko?" Sayaka was surprised by how the other two was reacting to Kyubey's presence._ Since there's a way to save Homura...then why are they shutting him up?_

Kyoko looked at Sayaka and said, "Indeed there's a way to save Hom, but the method isn't morally right. I'm sure a justice freak like you would understand."

"Morally incorrect?" The red eyed creature questioned out loud, "What's immorally not right about wanting Kaname Madoka to become a Magical Girl?"

Homura sucked in a breath, glaring at the white creature. If looks could kill, Kyubey would be dead several times now.

"Madoka?" Sayaka echoed. "What has she got to do with...oh." Sayaka immediately said as realisation dawned upon her, "There's no way in hell-"

"I know!" Homura said irritably, "That's why I told you not to tell Madoka."

"Ah...I see..." The bluenete muttered under her breath.

"So you won't tell Madoka?" Kyoko inquired.

"I won't." Sayaka finally said. _It's for her sake._ The bluenete told herself.

"Humans are incomprehensible," Kyubey said tonelessly and jumped onto the window latch.

"If you change your mind, I'll be around." The white creature said good maturely before disappearing.

"That bastard." Homura spat.

"Sayaka. Could you leave Homura and I here? We'll discuss Walpurgis later."

"O-Okay..." The bluenete said uneasily and left the bedroom, still unable to believe what had happened back there.

Back in Homura's room, Kyoko had left the raven haired girl's bed and now stood leaning against the wall.

"You'll never ask Madoka to become Magical Girl to save yourself huh?" Kyoko stated.

"Never."

Kyoko sighed. She was very worried about Homura but wasn't really comfortable with letting the raven haired girl know.

_Now that Sayaka knows..._Kyoko knew that they could not hide it for long before Madoka found out or someone accidentally say it out.

_Had spending time with these people changed me? Has it made be softer? If it were the me before, I might not be affected that much. _

Kyoko watched the other girl trying to get up and unconsciously, her eyes drifted to Homura's neck. _That soft, smooth and pale neck. I wonder how it feels to place my lips there. Licking it, tasting it, trailing it down her –_

Kyoko immediately slapped herself inwardly as a blush crept up her face. _I shouldn't be thinking about this now. Damn it. _She forcefully tore her gaze away from Homura's neck.

Seeing the red hue on Kyoko's face, Homura raised an eyebrow, wondering where Kyoko was staring at.

"A-Anyways," Kyoko said, "You won't go to school tomorrow…right?"

The raven haired girl sighed in exasperation, "Fine. I won't."

Kyoko beamed and gave Homura her signature fanged grin, "That's my girl."

Homura could feel heat burning her cheeks with Kyoko's choice of words. _Why am I flustered over this? It's just Kyoko and her usual weirdness. _

* * *

A/N: I wonder if i've gone a little overboard with Hom's and Kyoko's characters...Hm... Oh well :3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7's up! And thanks Wyll for dropping a review~ :D

Enjoy~

* * *

7

Kyoko was now sitting on Homura's bed. It was 7am in the morning and for some reason, she was up early. Something had compelled her to come to Homura's room. The red head sighed.

The raven haired girl was currently still asleep, hugging her pillow tightly, eyebrows creased to a slight frown.

After Kyoko woken up, she couldn't fall back to sleep again and unconsciously, she'd started thinking about Homura again. She refused to admit that she was attracted to the raven haired girl. I mean, if she was, wouldn't that mean that she had some feelings for that girl?

Even though she'd offhandedly suggested that they hook up together as a "remedy" to their unrequited feelings, she'd never expected to fall for the other girl.

It was then a slight movement from the sleeping body beside her broke her out of her thoughts.

Homura was now twitching in her sleep, her hands gripping the pillow so tightly that Kyoko thought it'd be ripped into pieces. A pained expression flashed across her pale face and a soft whimper escaped from the raven haired girl's mouth.

It was as if she was having a nightmare.

Kyoko couldn't bear to watch.

"No…Don't…don't leave me all alone again…" an anguished cry could be heard.

Kyoko's heart clenched as an uncomfortable feelings set in her stomach.

Homura whimpered again, her face contorted into a look of hurt and pain.

Kyoko couldn't bear to watch as the raven haired girl was entrapped in a nightmare. Kyoko wanted to comfort the other girl. Hesitantly, the red head crawled slowly over to Homura's side and hugged her gently, wrapping her arms around the other girl. Homura immediately calmed down as her breathing relaxed but there was no sign that she was waking up anytime soon.

_Soft._

That's the first thought that entered Kyoko's mind.

_She feels so soft and fragile. _

Kyoko flushed at that thought. She tried to clear off any other improper thoughts she's having of the girl in her arms but to no avail.

Half an hour later, Homura started to twist and turn about in her sleep, her breaths becoming uneven as she curled up into a ball. Beads of perspiration dripped down the side of her forehead. She whimpered again.

"Homura!" Kyoko tried to calm the raven haired girl down but to no avail. The girl started to thrash about in her sleep.

Kyoko was at lost. She didn't know what she could do to end the agony that raven haired girl seemed to be in.

Before she could try to comfort the girl again, Homura jerked up with a scream. She started to gasp heavily, tears streaming down her pale face.

Startled, Kyoko could only hold the girl as she started to sob silently.

"H-Hom?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"K-Kyo..ko…" Homura turned to the red haired girl and without warning, buried her face against Kyoko's chest, her tears staining the latter's hoodie.

Homura hugged Kyoko tightly, not letting go as she continued to suffer the aftermath of her nightmare.

Kyoko, though surprised at first, now was soothing the other girl by caressing her head and whispered calming words to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kyoko asked gently, her red eyes softened considerably.

Homura shook her head. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Kyoko. She wasn't sure she wanted Kyoko to know about her nightmare – something related to Madoka again.

After a few minutes, Homura regained herself and removed herself from Kyoko's embrace.

Homura was utterly embarrassed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say now. Obviously she'd been emotionally…unstable when she woke up from the nightmare but now that she'd recovered with the help of Kyoko, she didn't know what she was supposed to say to the red head.

Kyoko's expression didn't betray the whirlpool of emotions she's experiencing now. She too, didn't know what she was supposed to say to Homura. Sure, she wanted to know what happened to the other girl to cause the nightmare but she didn't want to hurt the other girl's feelings.

"T-Thanks...Kyoko…" Homura finally said, cutting off the awkward silence.

"You're welcome," Kyoko replied quietly.

"I-I'm sorry…" Homura murmured.

Kyoko blinked in surprise, "What for?"

"For…just now. I mean, I must've scared the living shit out of you right? Suddenly c-crying and h-hugging you and all…" Homura's face was now coloured with a red hue.

"Nah, it's okay," Kyoko said coolly before giving the raven haired girl a fanged grin, "You can count on me."

"Thanks…" Homura said weakly.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" Kyoko tried asking again.

"Not yet." Homura said, though appreciated Kyoko's thoughts.

Kyoko sighed, "Well. You can tell me anytime you want. I'm all ears."

The raven haired girl nodded and smiled.

"So…breakfast?" Kyoko changed the subject.

"Yeah, breakfast," Homura agreed.

"Great."

* * *

Homura's POV

It wasn't as if I didn't want to tell Kyoko about my nightmare. Strangely enough, I wanted to. But I can't explain the nightmare without bringing in my past about travelling back in time. Honestly, it scares me. Telling Kyoko, that is. I've been holding onto this secret for quite some time now and to just suddenly tell Kyoko about it…I don't think I could do it.

I couldn't just go up to her and say, "Hey Kyoko, you know what? I'm actually a time traveler who keeps repeating time just to save Madoka."

I sighed inwardly as the both of us headed for the dining room. Kyoko went to the kitchen and minutes later, she came out with pancakes and omelets.

"..You're gonna eat all that…?" I grimaced at the stacks of pancakes that the red head had whipped up.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" the red haired girl asked, shoving a cut piece of pancake into a mouth.

"…Nothing."

"Want some? It's delicious. And oh, the omelet's yours. The other one's mine. Help yourself. I hope you don't mind me using your ingredients again."

I shook my head as I grabbed my breakfast plate, "It's fine. I don't cook much anyway."

"I can tell. You don't even have meat or vegetables in there. How'd you ever survive here Hom?"

I shrugged, "I only eat when necessary. Or I'd order takeaways."

"No more takeaways when I'm here." Kyoko declared as she gulped down her apple juice.

"Fine by me." I said.

"So how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. For now," I answered.

"Great to hear. Madoka and Sayaka are in school right?"

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do?" Kyoko asked.

I frowned slightly, "Weren't you the one who made me stay at home?"

"Well, yeah but c'mon, we can't stay here all day. We can go out or something."

Looking at Kyoko's pleading eyes, I finally relented, "Fine."

* * *

"…What are we doing here?"

"Play, of course! Haven't you been here before?"

_Yeah. With you. Not that you actually remember… _I thought silently as Kyoko led me to her favourite game station.

"You don't have much of a life if you don't come to the arcade once in a while," Kyoko claimed as she hopped onto the platform and quickly select her songs after inserting her coins in.

"Wanna dance together?"

I gave her a grim smile, "No thanks."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Once the music starts, Kyoko began to move with grace. Her actions were in perfect sync with the song. Her legs were tapping and crossing over the tiles lightly with ease as a grin crossed the red haired girl's face, relishing the challenge.

I smiled. Seeing Kyoko dancing so naturally and so happily…it was as if she was dancing without a care in the world.

_Her smile was quite cute, actually. Her smooth legs and slightly curved body maneuvering its way to the rhythm. _

I blushed when such thoughts crossed my mind. _Crap, why am I getting so excited for?_

When the dance finally ended, Kyoko spun around and smiled at me, "How's that, Hom? I've got the perfect score!"

I smiled gently and gave her a thumb up, "That was awesome. Beating the record so easily like that."

It wasn't really surprising that Kyoko managed to beat the highest scorer and get a perfect score. She'd actually done that the few times in the past timelines. And each time she did, it never ceased to amaze me. Not that she knew since I've always kept my expression neutral and expressionless.

For the rest of the day, I hung out with Kyoko like that. Kyubey was out of sight – unnaturally so that I wonder if that creature is up to something.

And I realised at the end of the day that I've never once thought of Madoka.

The sun had already set and the two of us were heading home.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Hom?" The red haired girl asked cheerfully as she put her hands into her hoodie.

"It was okay, I guess."

"Liar. You were having fun too! I've never seen you smile so much ever since I met you." Kyoko said. "You should smile more. It makes you more beautiful."

Surprised and embarrassed by the compliment, I could feel heat creeping up my cheeks.

Kyoko seemed to realise what she was saying and looked away quickly.

"A-Anyways, I wonder if Madoka and Sayaka are at home already…"

"They probably are." I stated blandly.

Before Kyoko could say anything, the world suddenly faded out, morphing into an unrealistic dimension.

Kyoko cursed, "A witch? Son-of-a –"

Without any further ado, I transformed into my Magical Girl outfit in flash. Kyoko followed my suit and the both of us started to run, trying to locate the Witch.

"We have to –"

A sharp pain jabbed at my side and I grunted as I crashed onto the floor.

_What the hell was that?_

I stood up and narrowed my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I was about to shout out to Kyoko to be careful but before I could, Kyoko crashed onto a nearby wall.

"Kyoko!" I yelled.

Kyoko cursed loudly as she recovered quickly.

"How are we supposed to fight the enemy if we can't see it? Damn it!" Kyoko gripped her spear dangerously.

Having no choice, I stopped time.

Slowly, I started to survey my surroundings for any Witch.

_Gotcha. _

My lips quirked up into a smirk and I threw a grenade at the Witch that was just seemingly right next to Kyoko. If I haven't stopped time, Kyoko might have been crashing against the other wall.

I was about to grab Kyoko to pull her out of the bomb range when my shield started to turn by itself.

My eyes widened in shock but before I could even react, time resumed and the area near us started to explode.

"What the f–"

"Kyoko! Look out!" I screamed as I attempted to push Kyoko out of the area where I threw the bomb at the Witch.

Unfortunately, just as Kyoko was about to attempt to escape, the force of the blast hit us and both of us were sent smashing against the floor.

It was then the unthinkable happened.

Due to the force of the explosion, I crashed against Kyoko, front to front, and our soul gems collided almost instantly.

As we got thrown to the ground, a flash of light burst from the collision of our soul gems and Kyoko screamed out.

A second later, a hot and burning pain seared through my whole body. It felt as if my bones were melting as the hot pain ripped my insides off and a scream let loose from my throat.

When the pain subsided seconds later, I lay on the floor, exhausted and aching all over as I started to gulp for air.

Kyoko was panting heavily, her palms over her forehead.

"Oh god…" Kyoko muttered.

"K-Kyoko!" I managed to call out in between gasps.

"H-Ho-Homura…"

I crawled over to where Kyoko was, ignoring the pain in my limbs.

"What happened?" My heart almost stopped when I saw that both of our soul gems have changed colour.

Mine had red streaks circling and morphing with my original purple gem while Kyoko's had purple streaks almost blending with her red soul gem.

"I don't know…" Kyoko paled as she tried to sit up.

_Our soul gems…are changing colour. What the heck is going on? God damn it. Is this some kind of joke? Is it because our gems have collided? _

Before I could question Kyoko any further, Kyoko gasped out as she jerked straight up, her eyes wide open.

"Kyoko? Kyoko! Hey, Kyoko!"

Kyoko's eyes rolled back and her body went limp as she fell sideways.

Scrambling, I caught her before she hits the ground.

Kyoko opened her eyes, the red orbs widened in shock as she turned to look at me.

"Homura…you…you're from the future…?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the late update . i was sick last week :x i had already typed this chapter out before i was sick but being sick screwed my brain up and i realise i haven't posted this yet.

* * *

8

_This can't be happening. _

_She found out. _

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_How does she know?_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My heart was racing wildly, my ears ringing as her words echoed endlessly inside my head.

_"Homura…you…you're from the future…?"_

My first instinct was to deny it.

"H...Homura," Kyoko seemed to be struggling to say something.

I wanted to deny but judging by Kyoko's bewildered expression, I knew that I couldn't.

"Yes," my voice was barely a whisper.

Kyoko sucked in a breath.

"So…those images I saw were real after all…" Kyoko muttered to herself.

_Crap. Does that mean…_

Fear gripped me when a sudden realisation hit me.

Somehow, during the collision of our soul gems, Kyoko was able to access part of my memories.

"Give me a minute. I need to recollect my thoughts. This…is all so confusing…all these images are pounding inside my freakin' head like nobody's business." Kyoko breathed out as she held her hand towards her head.

Observing Kyoko impatiently, I started to get a little restless and worried. This is the worst. Not only does Kyoko know all about my past, she now also knows about Kyubey. It felt as if I was being violated. Internally I mean.

"Kyubey…" Kyoko muttered darkly under her breath.

"That…bastard tricked us…" Kyoko hissed. She turned towards me, "So…all along, you've been lying to us too huh?"

I was about to deny it but sighed inwardly. What's the point of denying anything now?

"Ugh, Damn it, all these are confusing me. Hom, just how fucked up are your memories?"

I flinched and said nothing. Suddenly realising what she'd just said, Kyoko cursed, "Crap, I didn't mean…"

Kyoko then gasped as another wave of memory hit her. She seemed to be watching something that's not here as her eyes became distant. One moment her face looked disturbed, and in another, horrified.

A few seconds later, Kyoko finally recovered and took a deep breath.

"So let me get a few things straight. Can…I?"

"Do I have a choice?" I said flatly.

"No. No, you don't" Kyoko said.

I said nothing and Kyoko continued, "So…first. You're a time traveler."

"Yes."

"Second. You're travelling back into time…to before you meet Madoka…trying to…'save' her from becoming a Magical Girl because she begged you to do so after you…well, we were tricked by Kyubey."

"…Correct." I was getting uncomfortable with Kyoko knowing all these stuff. It felt she was stripping me off layer by layer. Figuratively.

"And…the reason why you're so obsessed with her was because she was your first friend…in your original timeline."

I kept quiet at that.

"Third…Kyubey lied to us. To be precise, he didn't think to tell us that we're becoming mere zombies when he freakin' ripped our souls out of our bodies…"

"Yes."

Kyoko took in another deep breath, "And it looks like I get killed almost everytime huh…"

"Yea."

Kyoko scowled, muttering under her breath, "And you just had to answer to that."

I shrugged.

"S-Sayaka…" I swore I could see Kyoko's eyes glazed over. "She..dies…all the time…huh." Kyoko meant it to be just a statement but I answered anyway, "Yes."

"Crap…" Kyoko rubbed her head, "If I were you, I'd go nuts by now. Watching your friends getting killed over and over again…failing to save them…"

"I don't need your sympathy." I said a bit rudely, still uneasy.

Kyoko's eyes darkened and she stared at me, "This isn't sympathy. Whatever you did was your choice. I won't pity you. But I have to say, is this all worth it? All for the sake of just one girl? At the expense of your own…health?"

I gritted my teeth and said firmly, "It is."

"Even when she's with Sayaka now?"

That hit a raw nerve.

"Shut up."

"Fine. Your memories aside, I won't apologise for being able to see them, our soul gems are messed up. What do you think happened? Or do you have any ideas as to how to fix this?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. This has never happened before. As much as I hate it, we have to ask that white creature."

"...Kyubey?"

I nodded my head.

Kyoko clicked her tongue in disgust, "I'd rather not see him now. But it can't be help since our situation seems more dire."

Just as Kyoko finished speaking, the said white creature appeared beside us.

* * *

_Sayaka and Madoka._

"Ugh, Damn it! Why do I have to do this?!" Sayaka complained as she sank onto the ground in exhaustion.

"It can't be helped. You have to control your magic…since…" Madoka trailed off as she blushed cutely.

"Since…we were too loud when we're having sex?" Sayaka finished the sentence, her eyes glinting mischievously.

The pink haired girl nodded, still embarrassed.

"Aw, Madoka, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it," The blue haired girl smiled slightly, walking towards the pinkete and hugged her from behind.

"Well…it's still pretty embarrassing when Homura-chan and Kyoko-chan can hear us and all…"

"Damn it. They can just choose not to listen to us…can't they?" the bluenete grumbled.

"If they could, they would've," Madoka reasoned, "You're almost there, Sayaka-chan. Just a little more before you master your magic."

"Thanks, Madoka," Sayaka grinned at the shorter girl as released Madoka from her embrace, "Okay! Back to work."

Sayaka stood up only to see a figure walking towards her.

"..Kyoko…"

"Yo, Sayaka," The red head waved casually, "Training all by yourself?"

Sayaka scowled, "Yes."

"Great timing. Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Fight me. It'll help your training as well. In fact, it might fasten your speed of training."

Sayaka stared blankly at Kyoko's sudden request, "Fine. I'll fight you."

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka called out to the bluenete worriedly, "Are you sure…?"

"It'll be fine. Besides, this is training. I won't get killed."

Madoka sighed and said nothing.

"I'm ready when you are!" Sayaka shouted towards the red haired girl.

Without warning, Kyoko lunged forward, at the same time, transformed into her Magical outfit, and started to slash her spear in Sayaka's direction.

Sayaka barely dodged the sudden attack as she dropped onto the ground instinctively.

"…That was close…" Sayaka muttered under her breath.

A second later, Kyoko was trying to pierce her spear through the blue haired girl again.

Sayaka deflected a blow with her Cutlass and the pattern continued.

Slash. Block.

Slash. Block.

Slash. Block.

The bluenete felt that something was off. Normally, Kyoko would've easily kicked her butt but she was fighting on par with the red head now. _Maybe I had gotten better…?_ She reasoned. She then saw the blaze and fire in Kyoko's eyes. _Nah. Who am I kidding? It isn't me who's getting better. It's Kyoko whose getting worse…She seems distracted. _

Sayaka frowned. _Is she using me as her punching bag? That women…_

Kyoko hacked again and Sayaka dodged it.

"Hey, Kyoko! Get serious would you?! What's with such half-assed moves?" Sayaka yelled.

Kyoko glared at Sayaka and gritted her teeth.

"You're just using me as your punching bag right?" Sayaka tried again.

Kyoko scowled when she heard that.

"I'm not using you as my punching b– " Kyoko stopped her words when she realised that she actually was using Sayaka to vent out her frustration.

_Earlier on._

_"Kyubey…" Kyoko acknowledged the presence of the white creature. _

_Homura refused to acknowledge him as she stayed quiet._

_"You two are trying to get your soul gems back to normal right?" Kyubey asked._

_"Yea," Kyoko said, "Do you know how to get it back to normal?"_

_"Of course I do," the red-eyed creature wagged his snow-white tail. _

_"Tell us," Kyoko demanded._

_"Very well. All you have to do is to leave your soul gems beside each other for 72 hours."_

_"72 hours?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kyoko burst out._

_ "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly serious," Kyubey said calmly._

_Homura finally said, "And we can't leave them away even for a second?"_

_"No," Kyubey answered._

_The raven haired girl cursed. _

_"Then how're we supposed to go on with our daily activities? If we're too far away from our soul gems, we'll be comatose. We can't just stick to each other, holding our soul gems side by side for 72 hours! What if we need to use the bathroom?" Kyoko yelled._

_On the other hand, Homura asked coldly, "Is there any other way to restore this?"_

_"Yes," Kyubey said._

_Kyoko brightened up at that. _

_Kyubey stared unblinkingly at the duo, "The two of you have to experience heightened and intense emotions that will connect both of you emotionally and physically – together."_

_Kyoko's hope was dashed, "What?" She stared stupidly at Kyubey._

_Homura sucked in a breath, seemingly trying to control herself from ripping the guts out of the white creature in front of her. _

_Kyoko couldn't believe what Kyubey had just said. She thought she'd heard wrongly but judging by Homura's death glare, she knew that she'd heard it right the first time. _

_"In other words, what you humans deem as 'sex'," Kyubey offered an explanation, misunderstanding Kyoko's 'what?'_

_"What the hell? You've gotta be shitting me," Kyoko looked ready to punch Kyubey._

_"What if we don't do anything?" Homura asked quietly, "What will happen?"_

_"Your soul gem would be consumed by one another and the both of you may die." Kyubey said nonchalantly. _

_"Why is that?" Homura asked._

_"I don't really understand this myself but based on my past experiences with a few cases like yours, they had similar reactions to you two – some even worse, they died within 24 hours."_

_"Then why did this happen?!" Kyoko demanded._

_"That's a very good question," Kyubey said, "My guess is as good as yours. But if I were to guess, I would say that since grief seeds are able to suck out the darkness in your soul gems, your soul gems have the same properties to suck out other things as well. And in this case, since both of your soul gems had collided with such a great force, each of your soul gems is trying to suck out one another's 'soul'."_

_"I'm sorry, Kyoko." Homura finally turned to look at the red head. _

_"What are you apologizing for?" _

_Homura sighed, "It was my fault. I stopped time while fighting the witch and used my grenade. I was going to pull you out of the way but for some reason, my shield started to activate without my consent and the blast smashed us together…" Homura trailed off._

_"What?!"_

_"Yea…"_

_Kyoko wanted to scream at Homura but then decided against it. There's no point in doing that._

_"Never mind. What's done is done. No point in dwelling on whose fault it was. I just want to know, how are we going to get out of this?"_

_Homura shrugged, "I'd prefer the first method but…the probability of it working is close to zero. And past 24 hours, once we accidentally move one of our soul gems away from the other, we'd die immediately." _

_"Are you willing to risk the first method?" Kyoko asked._

_"I'd say yes since I'll die anyway in a few weeks but I can't die without defeating Walpurgis and keeping my promise to Madoka." _

_"I wouldn't want to die that soon either. But the second method wouldn't work, ya know. Since you're still into Madoka and I'm probably still in love with Sayaka." _

_"You're right." Homura admitted, "Well, we'll think about it ourselves for a few hours before coming to a decision. I'll meet you back home at 9pm?"_

_"Yea, okay."_

"Sorry," Kyoko said to Sayaka.

"Damn right you are. You should be sorry for using me as your punching bag," Sayaka said indignantly.

But seeing the distracted look in Kyoko's eyes she softened a little, "Say, Kyoko. Want to talk about it?"

Kyoko looked up at Sayaka in surprise.

"I'm the good guy, after all. So what's bothering you?" Sayaka sheathed her Cutlass and walked towards Kyoko, banishing her Magical outfit. Seeing that the battle had stopped midway, Madoka hurried towards the blue haired girl's side.

Kyoko sighed and briefly wondered if she should be consulting Sayaka. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she said bluntly, "Say, Sayaka, if you were to have sex with someone else other than Madoka to save your life and the other person's life, would you do it?"

Sayaka choked on her saliva.

"I…I don't know…" the bluenete finally said, "I...I can't betray Madoka like that."

"That's what I thought. How about you Madoka?" Kyoko turned towards the pinkete.

"I…probably wouldn't. It'd hurt Sayaka-chan…even if it means that I'll die…"

"That's what I thought too," Kyoko sighed.

Sensing the resignation look on Kyoko's face, Sayaka said, "Something like that happened?"

Kyoko said, "Yea, something like that."

"Hmmm, really?" Sayaka looked amused.

"You're not supposed to look amused," Kyoko scowled.

"Sorry, sorry," Sayaka muttered.

"Say, Kyoko-chan. Has this got to do with…Homura-chan?" the pinkete asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Woah." Sayaka blinked in surprise, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyoko held up her soul gem, "See this purple streaks? That's from Hom's soul gem. Apparently, in order to get it back to normal we probably would have to have sex if not we'd die."

"Damn," Sayaka whispered softly.

"Well, there's another way. 72 freakin' hours. That's the number of continuous shit hours we have to leave our soul gems next to each other."

"That's…impossible. I mean what if you have to have to go to the toilet or something?" Sayaka said incredulously.

"My thoughts exactly."

Madoka asked worriedly, "How's Homura-chan?"

Kyoko shrugged, "I ain't got a clue. She's definitely upset. I can't say what her decision would be though."

"But you don't have a person you love right? So shouldn't it be fine if you and Homura have sex?"

Kyoko and Madoka stiffened at that.

Smirking, Kyoko stared at Sayaka. For some reason, she'd the courage to say the next few words out loud.

"I'm in love with you, idiot."

It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off from the red haired girl's shoulders. She was relieved that she was able to tell the bluenete her true feelings even though she knew that her feelings won't be reciprocated.

Sayaka gasped in surprise. She didn't think…that…Kyoko would be in love with her. She didn't know how she should respond to the red head. If anything, it's making things more awkward.

_Oh lord, then when she heard Madoka and I…Crap. That must've hurt her a lot. _

"You don't have to say anything. I know you already have Madoka. I'm actually trying to get over you, ya know."

Sayaka took in a huge breath and bravely said what's been on her mind lately, "I thought you were in love Homura?"

"What? Me? No, that's not possible," Kyoko denied immediately.

"Really?" Sayaka said, "Are you sure that you don't have feelings for that transfer girl? You were so worried about her the other day,"

"I…" Kyoko was lost for words. She didn't expect Sayaka to shoot her back like that. She didn't even think that she'd be in love with Homura. Not with that time traveler. Sure, she was worried about Homura but…she didn't think of Homura that…did she…?

"I think so too," Madoka spoke out, "I knew about it, Kyoko-chan. That you liked Sayaka-chan. I've seen how you look at Sayaka-chan sometimes. But now that I see you again, it feels like you have feelings for Homura-chan as well."

"Just a quick advice," Sayaka smiled, "Think about how you feel about Homura before deciding on anything."

Kyoko nodded, even though she still knew that she wasn't in love with Homura. "Thanks…Sayaka, Madoka."

_What the hell. I'm sure that I'm not in love with that gloomy girl…_

"No problem," Sayaka winked while Madoka grinned at the red head.

"Alright, I'm outta here. You guys can continue your training!" Kyoko decided as walked away, leaving Sayaka and Madoka alone.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the 8th chapter :)

I hope the flash back isn't too confusing of a transition. the italics just meant that it's a flash back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to apologise for not updating for a long time x.x I'd been busy with my examinations and final project. I'll try to finish this asap, maybe before the year ends since i don't like to drag stories for too long :) As usual, a huge thanks to those who reviewed, favourited/followed this fic! :D

Well, onward to the next chapter!

* * *

9

Back Home.

When Kyoko opened the door, she realised that Homura was already home. For some reason, after seeing the thoughtful and blank look on Homura's face, Kyoko's heart started to thump quicker.

_Don't tell me…That's not possible. There's no way I'm falling for– Right. It's Sayaka's fault. She was the one who– _

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh. Um, hey to you too," Kyoko greeted the raven haired girl nervously as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Where were you just now?"

"Oh. I was with Sayaka."

"Oh."

Kyoko decided to be brave as she asked, "Have…you decided?"

Homura turned to look at the red head before looking away and said, "Not yet."

"I see." Kyoko muttered.

Silence.

"I told Sayaka."

Homura immediately stared at the red haired girl. "What did you tell her?"

Mentally preparing a grave for herself, Kyoko said, "About our soul gems."

"You–"

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said quickly, "I-I was feeling a little down and I fought it out with Sayaka. And I just kinda told her."

Homura glared at Kyoko in annoyance and Kyoko immediately felt guilty. _Why…am I feeling guilty? It's not like she said not to tell anyone…_

"In the end, I confessed to her." Kyoko added, wondering if this would shock Homura enough to calm her down temporarily.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat it."

"Y-You confessed…?" Homura looked really shocked and for a second, Kyoko thought she saw a flash of hurt in her expression.

"Are you deaf or something?" Kyoko snapped, her face reddening in embarrassment. Hearing Homura saying it out loud was really embarrassing.

"I just didn't think you'd have the guts to confess to her. Especially since she's with Madoka now."

"You're the one to talk." Kyoko snorted.

Homura just glared at Kyoko.

"Well, I practically confessed to her in front of Madoka." Kyoko admitted.

"What?!"

"Is your vocabulary so limited today? You've been exclaiming 'What' twice now."

_Why? Why am I so bothered by this? Because she'd confessed and I hadn't? Because she confessed in front of Madoka? _Homura frowned as she tried to decipher the weird feeling she was experiencing now. _When she said she confessed to Sayaka, why did I feel…hurt? _

"Hey. You there? Earth to Homura." Kyoko called out as she waved her right hand over Homura's face lazily.

Homura squealed and almost jumped when she suddenly saw Kyoko's hand in front of her. Seeing the raven haired girl's reaction, Kyoko burst out laughing, "That was hilarious, Hom. You should've seen your face. Priceless, I say! I've never seen you so startled."

"Zip it." Homura tried to say forcefully as her cheeks started to warm.

"Aw, Homu-chan's embarrassed. I'll admit. That was pretty cute of you Hom."

Homura's face immediately turned scarlet red.

"You're not used to being called cute huh?" Kyoko smirked.

"W-What?! That's not true!" Homura immediately refuted.

"Oh? So who's the– Oh. Madoka huh," Kyoko suddenly said thoughtfully.

Homura kept quiet, staring at the red head silently.

"Hey, Hom."

"What?"

"I-I've decided," Kyoko breathed out.

"Decided…what?" Homura asked, even though she knew what the red haired girl was referring to.

Kyoko tried to look as nonchalant as possible as she uttered her next few words, "Let's have sex together."

Homura's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never thought that Kyoko would want to…have sex with her even if it was to save her life. _Furthermore, wasn't she in love with Sayaka? _

The raven haired girl opened her mouth, trying to say something – anything, but no sound came out of her mouth.

She was speechless.

Kyoko, noting with amusement that she, for once, had managed to make the other girl speechless, raised an eyebrow and said, "I know what you're thinking. Sayaka right?"

For lack of better words, Homura nodded slightly.

"I admit, she's the reason why I hesitated. But I've given up on her. Really." The red head shrugged, "Besides, I want to live. I'm just so selfish like that. Living is more important than anything else. I'd choose the quickest and most assure way of staying alive and you know that."

Homura exhaled as she said quietly, "I…need to think for a while more."

"I figured. But don't take your own sweet time, Hom." Kyoko then smirked evilly, "I might just rape you tonight."

"Don't you dare." Homura hissed.

"On a dare? Hmph. We'll see." Kyoko grinned.

The raven haired girl growled, shooting the red head an icy glare, "Don't mind if I rip you into pieces before you lay your filthy hands on me tonight."

"Hey! I'm not filthy." Kyoko protested.

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room now." Homura stated as she spun around and headed for the stairs.

"Good night and sleep tight, Hom," Kyoko waved casually at Homura's back.

_Well, this ought to be fun. _The red haired girl snickered before smirking to herself.

* * *

Homura's Bedroom

_What the hell is that Kyoko thinking?! _The raven haired girl fumed as she started to pace around the room.

_If I have to…have sex with her…_Homura thought to herself before blushing brightly as numerous images and scenes of her and Kyoko…doing it…flashed across her mind in that instant.

Homura then plopped onto her bed, and covered her head with her pillow.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _

_Why does my face feel so hot whenever I think of Kyoko?_

_It's as if I'm in love–_

Homura immediately slapped herself internally.

_That can't be. _

_I'm in love with Madoka…so how..._

_But the signs are there already, _another part of Homura chided her, _Just the other day, you thought she looked kinda cute. And the other time–_

"Argh," Homura groaned out loud_. Why?_

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it?" She snapped irritably as she sat up on her bed. _If it's Kyoko, I'm gonna–_

"It's me," the voice that came from the door was much softer than Kyoko's rough voice.

"Miki Sayaka." Homura stated.

"Yea, it's me," the blue haired girl said as she opened the door.

"I-I want to talk to you for a while. Is…that fine?"

"Be my guest," the raven haired girl shrugged indifferently.

"Okay..." Sayaka proceeded to take a seat at a chair near Homura.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Homura asked.

"About…your…soul gem," Sayaka said quietly.

"What about it?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"It's none of your business."

"Tch. I know! I-I was just…showing some concern for the both of you! Well, mostly Kyoko anyways. A-After…Mami-san died…I…" the bluenete bit her lip before continuing, her eyes boring into Homura's, "I don't want to see anyone die. Not Kyoko…and not even you."

Homura looked at the bluenete in surprise. She didn't think that the blue haired girl would even bring up Tomoe Mami again but she could understand Sayaka's feelings of not wanting to see anyone die anymore. But that didn't mean she had to accept Sayaka.

"I'm going to die anyway." Homura meant it as a statement, trying to drive a point to the other girl that regardless of whether she wants to see people die or not, the raven haired girl was still going to die.

"I-I know! But if there's a way to save you, I'd gladly do all that I can…well maybe _not all_ but still…" Sayaka trailed off.

"Is that all you came to say?" Homura asked.

The short haired girl sighed, "There's something else as well."

"What is it?"

Sayaka took in a huge breath before saying, "I know that you're in love with Madoka."

If the raven haired girl was surprised, she certainly didn't show it. She'd masked her expression to a cool and neutral one, "And so?"

"That's why I…kinda understand why you'd not want to…um…have sex with Kyoko…" the blue haired girl blushed. _Ugh. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I actually talked to the transfer student about sex so casually. _

Homura stayed silent, only narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the girl in front of her.

"I…think you should confess to Madoka."

"What?"

"To get it off your shoulders I mean. I don't know about you but…I think you should give Kyoko a chance." Sayaka finally managed to say what she'd come here to say.

Homura remained silent, now staring at the blue haired girl in front of her.

"Um…that's all I guess. Please consider my words…and Kyoko…she said that she's in love with me. That may be true last time but now…I think she's falling for someone else," Sayaka then looked pointedly at the raven haired girl, hoping that she had gotten the message across.

Homura continued staring blankly at the girl in front of her, not really understanding the point Sayaka is trying to make. Maybe she actually understood. Just that she didn't want to face the truth of it.

"Well, I'll leave the room now…" Sayaka started as she stood up.

"Wait," Homura immediately stopped her.

"Yes…?"

"Before you leave, I have to relay the battle plan for the fight with Walpurgis to you."

Sayaka could only stare dumbly at the raven haired girl. _What? She sure changes the subject fast… and she didn't even say a word of thanks. Not that I wanted her to but still…basic courtesy demands it… Oh well._

"Um…okay," the bluenete nodded her head.

Trying to ignore other unnecessary thoughts – most of them pertaining to Kyoko and her – the time traveler rattled off the battle plan to the newbie in front of her.

* * *

As expected, the bluenete wasn't happy with the plan at all. To be precise, she was mad.

_Grrr. How can they underestimate me? Damn those two. _

Sayaka fumed as she closed the door behind her.

After Sayaka stalked off the room scowling, I couldn't help but smile a little at the peeved girl who just left my room.

"I expected that anyway," I smirked.

My thoughts then drifted back to what Sayaka said earlier.

_Confess to Madoka._

_Give Kyoko a chance._

I glanced up at the ceiling, sighing. I didn't particularly want to confess to the cute pinkete but Kyoko…

To be honest, I don't even know what and how I feel for her anymore. She can be so maddening sometimes, irritating me to no end but…these past few days it feels like I've grown closer to her. A little_. _

I'm not ignorant to obvious signs of being in love but what made me hesitate is the fact that the one I might be falling for is Kyoko.

It's true that lately, I get distracted by Kyoko…a lot in ways…I've never been before. But if I'm really in love with that idiot, what was I even supposed to do? Confess? Hell no. I'd die anyway so what's the point? Would it mean that I've gotten over Madoka?

Thinking about dying soon made me think about the promise I made to Madoka.

Perhaps the reason why I was so afraid of admitting that I like Kyoko is Madoka.

I've devoted my whole life (literally) to reset time in order to save Madoka, due to a promise that I made. I feel like I'd be betraying her if I'm with Kyoko. Or maybe I'm being arrogant.

I titled my head to look at the time. 11pm.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

Time to make a decision.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Probably one of the fastest update i'd ever had. :3 I've tried to lay out what's left of the story and after organising them, i'd say i'll probably have around 4 more chapters and of course, the last chapter would be the epilogue. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

10

Madoka was in her room waiting for Sayaka. The bluenete had told her that she needed to talk to Homura for a while before leaving the room that they shared.

The pink haired girl knew that something was troubling her girlfriend but she didn't know what. All she knew that it must've been serious for Sayaka to be a little distracted when they were on their way home.

Madoka didn't want to think that Sayaka was hiding something from her but she knew her girlfriend wasn't telling her something.

_It could be that she was worrying about Homura-chan and Kyoko-chan…_the pinkete justified but she still couldn't stop the nagging feeling that it's much bigger than that.

She supposed that she should be feeling uneasy and maybe jealous that Kyoko is in love with her Sayaka too but surprisingly, she realised that she felt calm and…normal. Maybe it was the assurance that Kyoko wouldn't touch Sayaka that made her feel that way – she did not know.

As she was about to sit on the bed, a small figured appeared suddenly at the bedside table.

Madoka jumped back a little, squealing as she took in the appearance of the uninvited guest.

"K-Kyubey…" the twin tailed girl hadn't seen him for ages.

"Kaname Madoka," the white creature said, as if answering her.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Kyubey said as a matter of fact.

"And I told you umpteenth times no," Madoka said firmly. _Besides, it would make Sayaka-chan angry. And I do not have any wish I want to be granted now._

"I see," the white cat-like creature said before adding, "Maybe I should tell you about Akemi Homura. That may change your mind."

_Homura-chan?! _

"What are you going to do to her?!" Madoka said loudly, one of the few times she was actually angry.

"Don't misunderstand. I will not do anything to her." Kyubey explained calmly.

"Then what are you trying to pull here?" the pinkete asked suspiciously.

"I am merely stating facts here. Akemi Homura is actually –"

"Stop!" a strong voice cut in.

Sayaka was now standing at the door, gritting her teeth.

"Shut up, Kyubey."

"S-Sayaka-chan?!" Madoka was confused. _Why did Sayaka-chan stop Kyubey? Maybe she knows something about this?_

"This is none of your business, Miki Sayaka," Kyubey jumped noiselessly onto the bedroom floor and began trotting towards the blue haired girl.

"You talking to Madoka trying to get her to become a magical girl _is _my business."

"That may be true but it is no good for good friends to keep secrets from one another." Kyubey said casually.

_Damn that creature. _Sayaka cursed inwardly.

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked quietly.

"Madoka, don't listen to him!" Sayaka said frantically.

Madoka now knew that Sayaka was indeed hiding something from her. Besides, she knew that Kyubey wouldn't lie. To be precise, he could not lie.

"What is it, Kyubey?" Madoka asked the creature.

"N-No! Don't!" the short haired girl said desperately. _I can't let her find out. I can't._

"Akemi Homura is in fact, dying." Kyubey ignored Sayaka and finished his sentence that Sayaka interrupted.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked, "We know that already. I mean, Kyoko-chan too right? Both of them might die if they don't resolve the issue of their soul gems…"

Sayaka almost breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that Maodka misunderstood. _She must've thought that that white thing is telling her about Kyoko's and Homura's soul gems being 'contaminated' by each other._

"Ah yes. That's true. But I'm not talking about that. Let me rephrase. What I meant to say is that even if Akemi Homura survives this along with Sakura Kyoko, she would still die in a few weeks."

Sayaka's heart almost stopped. She dared a glance at her girlfriend and saw that Madoka was shocked, her mouth gaped open.

"Y-You're lying…" Madoka managed to say. _He's lying. It's not possible for Homura-chan to die… _

"She will," Kyubey repeated, "It's a mystery to me as well. I do not know what's the cause but I am sure that she will die in a few weeks time."

Madoka ignored Kyubey as she turned to look at Sayaka pleadingly, "Sayaka-chan…please tell me that's not true…"

Sayaka's heart was crushed when she saw the fearful and tearful look on her girlfriend's face. She couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, Madoka," Sayaka said softly, her voice quiet and small. She knew that Madoka would be hurt. But there's no way she could lie to the cute pinkete.

Madoka dropped onto her knees, and started to sob quietly.

It pained the bluenete to see Madoka crying like that. She could feel her own tears threatening to fall but she blinked it back forcefully. _I mean, I don't even like that transfer student so why…_

"You knew about it." Madoka whispered.

"Yes." Sayaka said, biting her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Homura…told me not to. At first I didn't know about it. I just found out recently. But Kyoko knew about it before I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Madoka repeated, hurt and grief in her soft voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you…" _Excuses, Excuses._

"Don't I mean anything to you?"

That struck Sayaka's heart. Sayaka then burst out, "Of course you do! I just didn't want to needlessly worry you. There's nothing we could do to help Homura. She made me promise her that I wouldn't tell you!"

Madoka suddenly snapped up and looked at Kyubey – that bastard – who was still on the floor, a nonchalant look still on his white face. His red eyes seemed to be gazing through Madoka's.

Understanding what Madoka was contemplating, Sayaka immediately hugged her from behind, "Don't, Madoka. Please, don't…" The bluenete's voice broke slightly.

"I…I can't stand anyone dying on me anymore. Mami-san…died horribly. She was so kind, so gentle and nice but she was taken away from us in just a few seconds. I don't want another friend of mine to die…"

"I know how you feel, Madoka. I really do. But please, don't. Homura didn't want me to tell you because she was afraid that you would do this. She was trying to hard not to let you become a magical girl…"

"Kaname Madoka, do you wish to become a magical girl?" Kyubey suddenly spoke.

"I –" Before Madoka could utter another word, another figure came into the room, interrupting Madoka.

What's with people interrupting us tonight? Kyubey thought to himself.

"Yo, Sayaka, Madoka. Don't mind me. I'll just be taking the thrash out," the red head gave them a fanged grin as she manifested her spear, "Ah. Sayaka. Please make sure your girlfriend doesn't see this."

Before Sayaka or Madoka could argue, Kyoko immediately impaled her spear through the snow white creature, at the same time Sayaka covered Madoka's eyes.

Shivers went down the blue haired girl's spin as she saw the bloody scene. Homura had skewered Kyubey before and it was terrible but to actually see someone doing that…was as bit horrifying as the last time.

"I shall take my leave now. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come back." With that said, Kyoko waved and left the room, the body of the creature she'd just killed unfeelingly in her left hand.

"W-What happened?" Madoka asked once Sayaka removed her hands.

"Kyoko killed Kyubey and dragged him away," Sayaka said.

"That's horrible! Why would she do that?"

"To prevent you from contracting of course."

"I…understand both of your concerns but…"

"Let's compromise." Sayaka interrupted, "We'll wait and see Kyoko and Homura's outcome first before we decide or discuss Homura's impending…death a few weeks later."

Madoka sighed before nodding reluctantly.

Sayaka smiled a little, "Deal. Just get away from Kyubey if you see him from now on."

Madoka nodded again, "Deal."

* * *

Homura's bedroom.

"Kyoko…what are you doing here? And why is there blood on your shirt?"

"I murdered Kyubey." Kyoko shrugged indifferently, as if killing Kyubey was a normal occurrence for her.

"Whatever for?"

"He let the cat out of the bag," Kyoko said, staring at me, "Madoka knows. About you dying I mean."

_That bastard…_

"I'm going to kill him." I snarled.

"Easy there, Hom. I already murdered him. Though another one of him came out seconds later after hauled him out of the room."

"Did Madoka…"

"Nope. Thank god for that. She almost did though."

"What was Sayaka thinking or doing? Allowing Kyubey in. Damn it."

"Hey, don't blame that poor girl. She was trying to stop Kyubey but failed."

I said nothing, still seething in anger. I'm going to slaughter that creature next time he appears.

"Well, I came here not only to inform you of that but to complete the end of our deal."

"What deal?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Have you forgotten?" Kyoko pretended to look hurt as she smirked, "I'm sure you remember what you dared me to do."

A blush threatened to rise up my cheeks but I forced it down, channeling it to anger, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Besides, I'm stronger than you physically. I'll be able to pin you down, rendering you helpless…" Kyoko laughed.

"You wouldn't." I repeated, injecting venom in my voice.

"You think I don't dare to rape you?" Kyoko mouth twitched into a nasty smile, "Watch me." the red head then walked towards me menacingly.

To be honest, I have no idea if she was really serious or just playing along to scare me. But whatever it was, I did not have a chance to find out as out of the blue, an intense and sharp pain pierced through my heart.

I gasped out, immediately doubling over, clutching my chest tightly.

"Did you think that I'll lay off just because you pretend to have an attack?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

_Damn that idiot. Why the hell would I pretend to be in pain?_

Unfortunately, the pain only intensified as a new wave of pain crashed over me, making me cry out. My breaths turned erratic and wild, as I tried to gasp out, "K-K…Kyoko…h…help…"

Finally realising that I wasn't acting, Kyoko looked alarmed, "Shit. Homura? You're having an attack now?"

I tried to nod but a raw sting stabbed into my chest making the edge of my vision turn black for a second. _Oh God. Why does it hurt so much? _

"Shit." Kyoko cursed again as she rushed towards my drawer to grab the set of pills.

Once she got the pills out, Kyoko tried to stuff it inside my mouth.

However, I was in too much pain to realise that Kyoko was trying to make me take my pill.

"Homura, god dammit! Swallow the damn thing!"

"I…can't," I rasped out, "W...Water…"

My throat was hot and dry. I needed water to swallow the pills.

"But you could swallow it the other time!" Kyoko tried to force the damn pills into my mouth again.

But once the pill is in my mouth, I started to cough uncontrollably, heaving heavily between short gasps.

"Oh fuck it," Kyoko cursed again as she grabbed my shoulders, her face hovering in front of mine.

Before I could even comprehend what the hell she was trying to do, something soft touched my lips and I felt Kyoko's mouth on mine.


End file.
